Orange Roses
by GoldenDawn13
Summary: The beautiful, short, love story of Angelina Johnson and Frederick Weasley.


Angelina Johnson and her best friend Alicia Spinnet walked into the Great Hall, where they were met with a group of giggling girls.

"Probably talking about the Yule Ball," grumbled Angelina. Alicia, wisely, didn't respond. She knew that the Yule Ball was a touchy subject for her friend.

"Come on Angelina," Alicia quickly dragged her away. "The boys are sitting over there."

"Hey Angie, Alicia," Fred greeted the two sixth years, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What's going on?" Angelina immediately demanded, eyes narrowing.

"Probably one of their latest products," Alicia observed her food. "Did you put anything in our food?"

"No," George grinned cheekily. Suddenly, a house elf Apparated in front of Angelina, and sprayed her, covering her in a cloud of whiteness.

"Wha-" sputtered Angelina, waving at the murkiness. The murkiness finally faded away, and her friends burst into laughter. Alicia, quickly smothered her laughter.

"Guys not funny," she scolded Fred, George, and Lee, but the side of her mouth was twitching.

"What did that do to me!" Angelina demanded, her dark eyes blazing. The three guys were too busy laughing.

"Darling, it's not that bad," Alicia tried to assure her friend as she handed Angelina a mirror. Her hair was a horrid pink and her face was transformed so now she had fat warts and a long pointy nose. The seventeen year old swelled with cold rage.

"Fix it. NOW," she glared, radiating her Ice Queen self. Lee and George immediately sobered, knowing that it wasn't good to be laughing at a mad Ang. Fred, on the other hand, didn't notice, and burst into another fit of laughter.

"Hey, um, Angelina?" asked a quiet voice behind her. She turned and to her astonishment, it was the most handsome boy in Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Riley Lordon.

"Hi Riley," Angelina smiled, feeling shy. Then she realized what she looked like and tried to cover up her face with her long, ink black, hair.

"I was going to ask you something, but I see you're a bit busy," Riley shrugged. "Nevermind, sorry, Angelina," he apologized and then left her in a puddle of humiliation and surprise.

"Riley Lordon was going to ask you out to the Yule Ball," Alicia's eyes widened. The guys ignored her, and went back to their usual mischief.

"Katie said he was going to ask me," Angelina stammered. "But I didn't think-he would really-Riley Lordon almost asked me out!" Then she turned her gaze to the guys, now angry. "But he didn't, because of you three! Because you pranked me to look like this," she gave an angry wave at her face, "Riley Lordon decided to not ask me! I could've gone to the ball with Riley Lordon!"

"What's the big deal about Lordon?" shrugged Fred. "I know I'm definitely more handsome than that lump of Ravenclaw nerdiness."

"Yeah, why is Riley Lordon so popular with the ladies. That should be me," Lee agreed.

Katie laughed, sliding next to Lee. "Yeah right," she snickered, elbowing him. The blond turned to Angelina. "What happened to you?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"They happened," Angelina scowled.

"She was going to get asked by Riley Lordon, but then because of her pink hair and the fact that she looked like Snape, he turned her down," explained Alicia. Katie gasped.

"He did?" she leaned forward, eager for the gossip. Angelina nodded dejectedly. Maybe she would go with Snape to the Yule Ball.

"Katie just got asked to the ball by Lee," Alicia chatted. "I'm going to go with Jack Sloper. What about you?"

"I'm going with no one," moaned Angelina. "I might have to beg some idiot to go with me."

Alicia patted her friend's arm. "Hey, Ange, don't be so glum. You're beautiful, guys have been already asking you left and right. Don't worry, you'll find a date."

"I hope so," Angelina sighed, flipping through her Charms book.

"Oi, Angelina!" called a voice from across the common room. She turned to the grinning face of Fred Weasley.

"What?" she called back, raising her eyebrows curiously.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

It wasn't how she had imagined Fred to ask her out. She expected something romantic, something sweet, but it was such a Fred way to ask her out, she couldn't help but inwardly smile.

"Alright then," Angelina said, trying to keep her cool, but as she returned to chatting with Alicia, a grin flickered on her face.

Angelina and Fred started dating ever since the Yule Ball. They loved each other in a special kind of way. Neither really showed the public that they were dating. Sure, they snogged from time to time, and Fred would do something sweet and unexpected, giving her a present, asking her on a date, but other than that, they never really showed that they were a couple. But they both liked it that way.

Angelina hurried down the hall, her long dark hair flying. Today was her birthday, and it wasn't going very well. She had overslept, was dropping all her stuff all over the place, and was being late and forgetting her homework everywhere. It was the worst birthday ever, and it was only the morning.

"Hey Ang!" called Katie. Angelina turned to her friend, forcing a smile on her face.

"Hey Katie, what's up?" she dashed over to the blond.

"Happy birthday!" she cheered.

"Thanks," sighed Angelina, trying to balance all her books.

"What's wrong, Ange?" asked Katie, slowing down.

"Nothing, just my birthday's not going very well." She shrugged and walked into the Great Hall after her friend.

"Oh Merlin," whispered Katie.

"What?" asked Angelina.

"Look at the stars, the ceiling," Katie grinned at Angelina. The stars were now aligned, so they spelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANGIE". The birthday girl felt her cheeks flush, and was glad for her dark skin.

Fireworks burst in the Great Hall, and the students stared at them in awe, grinning. Angelina stood in the front of the fireworks, as they showered her with bright colors. The sparks suddenly transfigured into beautiful rose orange petals. Angelina smiled, orange roses had become her and Fred's thing ever since they started dating.

Fred Gideon Weasley appeared in front of her, grinning. "Happy Birthday Angie," an orange rose conjured out of his wand and he tucked it in her hair. "Am I the best boyfriend or what?"

"It depends if I'm forced to test a Puking Pastille," Angelina laughed, kissing him. The Great Hall erupted with cheers and wolf whistles.

Umbridge waddled over. "What is this?" she demanded, looking at the stars.

"It's a birthday gift for Angie," Fred told her innocently. "There's nothing wrong with a little gift is there?"

"This is not a little gift, this is a disruption for the students and their lunch," the pink lady brisled.

"Is there an 'educational decree' for that too," Angelina muttered to Fred. "Because there should be one for her hideous cardigan." Fred snickered quietly and Umbridge shot them both dirty glares.

"Detention for both of you," she commanded, waddling away.

Angelina had a blaze in her eyes. "I swear, if that toad," she threatened.

"She can't do that!" Fred countered angrily. "You didn't do anything! Today's your birthday and you get a detention for that?"

Angelina sighed. "It's not like I wasn't going to get a detention today. She hates my guts just as much as she hates Harry's."

Fred turned his gaze to her right hand, which had scars on it that said, "I will not be disruptive in class."

"I hate that lady," he glared.

"We all do Fred. Let's just try to have a good day, okay? I really don't want my birthday gift from you to get messed up," Angelina suggested. Fred's eyes softened.

"Whatever you say, Angie."

Angelina Johnson wheezed, clawing her way out of the rubble. The battle was over and Voldemort was dead. She was trying to find Fred and George, when the rubble fell on top of her. Gasping, the young witch made it to the top. Everyone else was busy hugging Harry Potter and their friends that had made it out alive.

"Fred? George?" Angelina asked weakly, coughing. She was bleeding badly, the rubble had crushed her ribs and it was sharp too. Shakily, she stood and limped off in a hurry, determined to find the two twin redheads.

She found the whole Weasley in a huddle, their heads bent, hugging each other. Angelina spotted one with one ear missing. "George!" she cried, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Angel," he greeted blankly, his blue eyes dull. His eyes sharpened as he took her in. "What happened to you? You're bleeding badly. We need to get you to the infirmary," he babbled worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just got caught in rubble. Where's Fred?" Angelina asked distractedly. At the redhead's name the entire Weasley family went silent. Mrs. Weasley burst into sobs.

"Angel," George repeated, the emptiness back in his eyes. "Follow me." Dread forming in her stomach, the witch followed George and the Weasley family silently. They slowed down at the burial where all the dead bodies were going to be buried.

"Over there, by Remus and Tonks," Ginny's voice cracked, breaking down.

Angelina didn't even hear her, staring brokenly at Fred. She flung her body at his empty one, and sobbed over him. She wouldn't ever see Fred alive again. The best and worst thing was that he had died while laughing.

Angelina spotted something tightly clutched in his left hand. Carefully she pried it out of his cold lifeless hand. It was a small velvet box. She gently opened it up, and her hand reached for her heart.

It was an engagement ring. A simple diamond on a silver ring. It was absolutely perfect. Shakily, she slid it on her left ring finger. They had talked about it before, how they wanted to get married after the war, but she never thought...

"What's that?" George asked softly.

Silently, she showed the ring and the box. Mrs. Weasley burst into another fit of tears and hugged her suppose to be daughter in law.

The Weasley family quietly left, but Angelina Johnson stayed, staring at Fred's lifeless body and the ring glittering in the sunlight.


End file.
